


Art & Science

by dapperanachronism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism
Summary: So maybe his pen has started wandering a little during class. And maybe, just maybe, his notebook is filling up with little sketches and doodles of Tony





	Art & Science

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feelingsinwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feelingsinwinter/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dear Winter! 
> 
> And thank you to Bill Longbow for the last minute tense wrangling.

“Look, I’m just saying that any idiot with a remotely functional brain could see that idea is flawed. I mean it completely fails to take into consideration—”

“Mister Stark, that it quite enough.”

“But—” 

“A reminder that your research proposals are due next week,” the professor says, effectively ending the class.

It takes all of Bucky’s self restraint to hold in a laugh as the guy next to him huffs and starts muttering to himself about ‘general incompetence,’ and ‘brightest minds in the field my ass.’ Bucky has to admit, the guy sure as hell makes this senior level physics class a hell of a lot more interesting. It’s the highlight of his week, really. The guy is smart, snarky, passionate, and the fact that he’s gorgeous is a bonus. So maybe, Bucky has started arranging it so that he always sits next to the guy — Tony — and maybe his pen has started wandering a little during class. And maybe, just maybe, his notebook is filling up with little sketches and doodles of Tony. Tony standing in front of a board lecturing, Tony hunched over a bench doing work, Tony in a lab coat holding up flasks and beakers, and shouting ‘for Science!’

So maybe, he’s developed a bit of a crush on the guy. No one has to know.

He quickly packs up his things, managing to drop a pen, and he curses to himself as he stoops to pick it up. By the time he stands Tony is headed off to the door. Bucky tosses the pen back in his back with his note book—

— only to discover the notebook isn’t there.

Frantically, he searches the small area he’d been sitting in, but to no avail. His heart plummets. That book has his entire semester’s worth of notes in it. If he loses it, he’s fucked. But it doesn’t make sense, he _remembers_ putting it in his bag. Except… 

Except his bag had been on his right. Tony’s had been on his left.

His heart sinks again, for an entirely different reason.

Grabbing his bag, Bucky bolts out of the room, desperate to not lose track of Tony. He manages to shove his way past the other students and make it out into the hall, and catch Tony before he slips out of sight. Good, that’s good. Now, he’s just got to find a way to get his book back before Tony finds it, and discovers the pages of sketches inside. 

Easier said than done.

He keeps close behind as Tony leaves the building and heads down a path towards the research buildings, likely headed for a lab. Bucky tries to keep his distance as much as he can, trying to decide if he should actually try and talk to Tony, or just try and steal the book back. He’s still deciding when Tony climbs the steps of the building and abruptly turns around.

“You _are_ following me,” he says, looking smug.

“I-no. I’m not,” Bucky denies, instantly regretting it. Tony doesn’t buy it for a second.

“Uh huh. Nice try. You wanna tell me why you’re stalking me?” Tony cocks an eyebrow as him, and Bucky’s heart melts just a little. 

“Not stalking you,” Bucky insists, and Tony nods.

“Alright then, so what? Working up the courage to ask me out?”

Thank god he’s got some natural charm of his own, otherwise he’d be a sputtering mess. “I put my notebook in your bag. By accident. I need it back.”

“Ah…” Tony says, eyes gleaming mischievously. In any other moment, Bucky would be all about that. “You mean this notebook?” Tony reaches into his bag and pulls the book out. He doesn’t make any move to hand it over. Bucky’s chest seizes. 

“Yeah, that one,” he manages to choke out, weighing the merits of lunging forward and snatching it out of Tony’s hand. Before he can make up his mind, Tony flips it open, right to the page of the lab-coat-wearing, flask wielding Tony. 

Bucky wishes the ground would swallow him whole.

“It’s cute. I really don’t want to have to give it back, but you’re going to need this equation,” Tony says and offers the book over.

Bucky’s not sure he believes what he’s hearing. “What?” he asks in disbelief. 

“The drawing. It’s cute. I kind of want to steal it and hang it in my lab. I think it’s my favourite you’ve done.”

“How would you know?” Bucky asks abruptly. “You haven’t opened that book since I put it in your bag.”

Tony rolls his eyes as if it’s obvious. “You’ve been sitting next to me for weeks, I’ve seen you drawing, obviously. Gotta say, it’s been the highlight of the class so far.”

“Really?” Bucky asks, taking the book back.

“Yeah. Remember that bit where I asked if you were working up the courage to ask me out? I kind of was hoping you were,” Tony shrugs.

Bucky can hardly believe his life right now. “Hey, Tony, do you want to go out sometime? Just you and me?”

Tony grins. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
